Sexual Aggression
by ShoujoHino
Summary: James gets locked in a closet with Cassidy. Things happen, and Jessie is mad at Cassidy, but not James. Why? And how will she get her revenge? And what will become of the whole situation? Watch it unfold! Rocketshippy, Neoshippy. *Chapter 2 added!*
1. Sexual Aggression

Sexual Aggression.  
Disclaimer: This version doesn't have the actual sex and stuff in it....but it's still kinda raunchy, just look at the title. So..read with discretion, please. And Pokemon and stuff doesn't belong to me, duh, I'm not rich. So don't sue, and well, there's really nothing in here to steal. What are you going to do, steal my title? I'd like to see you write a fic worthy of that title! HA! Now with that said, onto the fic.  
Jessie and James walked into the TRHQ, awaiting their next orders from the Boss. They walked into his office and saw two familiar faces, those of their rivals, Butch and Cassidy.   
"Hello, Cassidy."  
"Hello, Jessie."  
"Hello, Butch."  
"Hello, John."  
"It's James..."  
"Right."  
They then sat down in the chairs next to them. They had to behave themselves around the Boss. The Boss walked in and sat down in his big chair, behind his desk. He gave his Persian a stroke on the head, and turned to face the four Rockets sitting in front of him. He cleared his throat.   
"The reason I have called you here today is because we have reason to believe that there are spies from our team at Police headquarters. You four are hereby instructed to do whatever you have to do, to bring the betrayers to me. You are dismissed, get to the Police Station as soon as possible."  
They all breathed quiet sighs of relief as they walked out of his office.   
"Well, you two can just go along, Me and Butch will take care of the mission."  
"Oh yeah?" growled Jessie. "We'll see who gets it done first!!"  
  
They went their separate ways to the Police Station. They snuck in at different sides of the building, but somehow met up again in the middle of the hall. They stopped and started to yell and argue again. Suddenly, they heard noise from the officers. They were yelling about some Team Rocket members being spotted sneaking into the building, and footsteps all around. Cassidy and Jessie took action, and grabbed their male partners and ran into some supply closets. It was pitch black inside.  
  
Upon entering the closet, James slipped and fell, and was laying with his partner on top of him, straddling him. He blushed.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry, it's not the first time I've been in this position---James?!!"  
James gasped. It was Cassidy's voice! That must mean that Jessie's with-  
"Cassidy! I'm sorry, I-" He tried to get up, but she was on top of him, and there were a lot of shelves and hanging jackets and such in this closet. It was no use. He was stuck there.  
Cassidy smiled to herself. Stuck in a dark closet, on top of her rivals male partner? It was almost too delicious to be true! She could have fun with this. She "tried" to get up. She moved her hips, bounced up and down a bit, tried to hoist herself back up so "poor" James could get out from under her.   
"I'm sorry, it's just no use." she said, her voice dripping with fake sympathy.  
James frowned. "Wow, that didn't help the situation at ALL..." he thought. In fact, she had made it just a bit worse.  
"Cassidy..." he said.  
"Shh..." she cut him off. "There are police looking for us, remember? We need to not make noise." she whispered.   
In reality, the police already went down this hall, and hadn't thought to check the closets.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie had found out it was Butch, and promptly knocked him out as soon as he even touched her, and her and Meowth were hiding out in there, with the unconscious Butch crumpled up in the corner. She seethed, knowing that Cassie was in the other closet with James. Meowth tried not to talk, for fear of ending up like Butch.  
  
In the other closet, Cassidy had discovered James's "problem". She grinned.   
"Ah..sorry, but this doesn't usually--..Cass-" he whispered, and tried to squirm away, but that didn't help at all, and even made it worse for him. She grabbed his hands and pinned him to the floor. Her head moved downward as she started to undo his pants.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie was getting mad--and impatient. She listened at the door for anyone, and proceeded to punch open the door and let herself out. She then went to the next closet, and opened the door. James fell out backwards, with Cassidy's head on his crotch. James opened his eyes to find a very angry Jessie. He quickly got up and, blushing profusely, fastened his pants. He knew he was in for it this time. He put his head down, his shoulders hunched, bracing himself for the hit he was going to get. But surprisingly, she didn't do anything to him. She just glared at Cassidy.   
"You....You're such a SLUT! That you can't even keep your hands off MY partner!!"  
Cassidy simply got up, wiped her mouth, and rolled her eyes. "I didn't see you going for him, so I figured he was free..."  
Jessie was getting even angrier. She raised her fist."Don't assume, Cassidy!!"  
Cassidy remained cool as a cucumber. "Well, have you ever gotten him to orgasm?"  
Jessie stopped short for a moment. "W-well, we haven't done anything of the sort." Then she regained her composure. "I have self-control, unlike you. I don't go for every man in the vicinity."  
Cassidy shrugged. "Then if you haven't done anything, why can't I?"  
Jessie stumbled for words again. "Because....because....you're just a slut!! You can't even walk past a good-looking guy without having sex with him!!"  
"Maybe that's because I can get any guy I want and we both know that...I mean, I even made James into a man."  
James opened his mouth to protest, but didn't have anything to say. He put his head back down and looked at the floor. Jessie retorted. "How do you know you were his first?"  
Jessie looked at James. He had a rather uncomfortable expression on his face. If he told the truth, it would prove Cassidy right. And if Cassidy was right, Jessie would be even more angry. He really wanted to leave now. Meowth slinked up to him and sat down on the floor. He wasn't going to make any catty remarks, he feared for his life too.  
Cassidy sneered. "I guess after having me, you wouldn't compare. Sorry for ruining your chances."   
Jessie fumed. "....We'll just wait and see."  
James's eyes widened. "What exactly did she mean by that?" he thought.A feeling of dread came over him. "Why me...."  
  
The mission was a failure by all of them. The underlings had to go in and swarm the place to find the spies. The Boss wasn't surprised by Jessie, James, and Meowths' failure, but Butch and Cassidy got a harsh talking-to and a pay cut.  
  
That night, Jessie, James, and Meowth found a random spot in the woods to camp, and used their supplies from the Meowth balloon to start a fire and cook some instant soup and such. They ate in silence, except for Meowth's few attempts at starting a conversation with phrases like "So...how 'bout dat wedda?" and "I tink tamarra will be a good day ta catch Pikachu.." And Jessie and James would murmur some neutral "yea" reply in unison. Meowth even tried saying things like "So, Jimmy, how would ya like ta dye yer hair blond?" and "I tink we should change da uniforms. Ya know, make dem...yella and purple...or neon green or sumtin..." and they would still reply with some mumbled "yea". After a while, Meowth just stopped trying. Jessie was still fuming about earlier, although she was trying very hard to be a poker face and not let it bother her, and James was just not making eye contact with anyone. He was still very uncomfortable. He slowly and quietly sipped his soup. Jessie ate at a normal pace, but with a frown on her face, unlike the usual happiness they all got when they had something to eat. She looked at James and frowned some more. He hunched over and froze, spoon to his mouth.   
"Can't you even eat right?!?!"   
He flinched. That sounded a little too familiar. That was all he needed. To be reminded of...her...He put the spoon back in the bowl and pushed the almost-empty bowl away. "..I'm done." he said quietly. "I'm just not that hungry."  
Meowth looked at him. "James? 'Not dat hungry?'?" he thought. This wasn't good at all.   
Jessie pushed her bowl away. It was empty. "I'm done."   
Meowth put the dishes in the balloon. They'd probably wash them later. They set up their sleeping bags. James closed his eyes tightly, and tried to sleep. Jessie was still in one of her worse moods of all time. She tossed and turned, and couldn't sleep. Meowth went to sleep as cats can always do, curled up into a ball. James got up and took a walk to go to the bathroom. When he came back to the campsite, Jessie was standing there, without her white jacket and looking at him.   
  
They made eye contact for the first time since that afternoon.   
"I-I just had to go to the bathroom..."   
There was uncomfortable silence. They just stared into each other's eyes. Jessie took one step closer to him. "How did it start?"  
He took a step back. "How did wha- Oh." He took another step back and closed his eyes, another sad expression crossing his face.  
She took a few more steps forward. He looked up, frightened, and took a few steps back, and backed into the basket of the Meowth balloon and fell into it backwards. She leaned into the balloon, relentless. "How did it start?"  
He sat up and looked at her. Tears started to fill his eyes. He really did something wrong this time, and he wasn't being punished. He was always getting hit and yelled at if he made a tiny mistake, but this was probably the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life, and she was just talking to him. He started crying. "I-I'm sorry..."   
"Don't apologize! You always do that! Even if it isn't your fault!"  
He sniffed. "But it was!"  
"It wasn't. I know it wasn't." As much as James was an idiot and always messed up, Jessie knew he wasn't at fault. The James she knew would never do something like that. Cassidy was a bitch and a whore..It wasn't surprising that she would try something with someone as handsome as James. She climbed into the balloon and wiped a tear from his face. "Just tell me...what started it?"  
He blushed slightly. "It's embarrassing."   
"I don't care, James. Just tell me."   
He sighed and tried to recollect himself. "I...I got into the wrong closet, and I tripped, and I fell and she was on top of me and she couldn't get up and um..."  
"And what?"  
He blushed deeply. "She um...made me....get..hard....and then...she started doing stuff to me.."  
She growled. "That bitch...I hate her...I hate them both."  
"Butch?" James looked at her. "....Hey, you were in a closet with him then, weren't you?"  
She stared straight back. "So what?"  
"Uh...Did you..uh..do anything?"  
"Of course not. He tried just like Cassidy did, but I hit him and knocked him out."  
James smiled. He believed her, without a doubt.   
He had such a great smile, she couldn't help but smile back a little bit. It made her so mad that Cassidy was now his first...he deserved better. He deserved....  
Jessie's smile faded. "I'm not going to lose to her."  
James blinked. "What?"  
Jessie smiled again, an evil, slightly lusty smile this time. She leaned forward and started to kiss him. He tried to pull away. He didn't want this. But she wanted to give it to him. She parted his lips and explored his mouth with her tongue. He reluctantly accepted, and started to return her kiss. She started to explore more areas of his body, and things escalated. Every now and then, she would ask "Did Cassidy do this?" and he would reply with a breathy "No."  
  
They finished, and Jessie laid down beside him. This was that whole romantic "girl is weak, guy is strong" part. She just wanted to be near him now. She chided herself for being sentimental now, she basically screwed him because she was mad at Cassidy and because she hadn't screwed anyone in a very long time. But there might be some other reason there. She put her hand on James's chest. He reached up and held that hand. James spoke.  
"You won, Jessie."  
Jessie smiled. He was always trying to say things to make her smile. She rested her head against his chest and started to drift off to sleep.   
"I love you too, James." she thought. 


	2. Sexual Submission

Sexual Submission  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to 2 reviews (within a week of putting this on ff.net) I'm writing a second chapter, or sequel. Whatever. We'll see. This might end up having 2 versions also, but I haven't even written it yet, so I don't know.   
My first chapter, "Sexual Aggression" was originally a hentai, but ff.net doesn't allow NC-17 ratings anymore, and the one hentai I put up (J/J, entitled "One Night") was taken down within 2 days and I got a small suspension. ^^;; I took a year or two off writing Pokemon fanfics...I stopped watching the anime regularly also, but somehow I got back into it again. ^_^;; And my writing and comprehension abilities have gotten a lot better since I wrote fanfics such a long time ago....I have a site with all my old fanfics () but I think they're all crap. I try to write a bit more realistically, and try to really delve into the characters.  
I'm rambling a bit. ^_^ Kudos if you're still reading this "disclaimer". I would've just skipped and gone onto the story by now. Anyways, if you want the NC-17 version of "Sexual Aggression", just email me and I'll send it to ya. ^_^   
Pokemon doesn't belong to me, I'm not using this for profit, bla bla bla. Disclaimer over. Onto the story!  
  
  
The sun shone brightly on Jessie and James. James woke up first, with a topless Jessie on him. He wanted to get up, but she was still sleeping. The dirty dishes from dinner last night were in a pile in the corner. Meowth might get up soon. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She sleepily pushed herself up and off of him. She blushed as she realized she was still topless, in broad daylight. She looked around and found her bra, and put it back on, followed by her top. James also put his shirt and jacket on. James smiled and got up and hopped out of the basket. He reached a hand out to Jessie to help her, and she hopped out also with no help. He put his hand behind his head and smiled again. Jessie walked over to Meowth and kicked him.  
"Quit catnapping! We have to work on our latest plan to capture that twerp's Pikachu!"  
Meowth woke up with a start, and glared at Jessie, then went to wash last night's dishes. That left Jessie and James standing there, looking at each other. There was a long awkward silence. They both wanted the other to mention something about last night, but didn't want to talk about it themselves. They both opened their mouths to say something  
"Ah, I'm sorry, you go first."  
"No, you..."  
They looked at each other sheepishly, even Jessie. They both shook their heads and turned away. It was uncomfortable silence until Meowth came back. He looked at them both. "As long as I'll live, I'll never fully understand humans." he thought.   
They took off in the Meowth balloon. Their plan today was to take Pikachu using Victreebell's vine whips, put him in a glass jar, and get away. They got the first two parts of the plan done, but then they had to say the motto. They did so with cool poses as usual, except during one pose, they had to get really close. They had rehearsed it. They did, and started to blush a bit. The twerps blasted them off and got Pikachu back as usual. They flew off into the distance, and Brock said "Hey Misty, did you notice that thing during the motto?" and Misty nodded. Ash was confused, as usual.  
  
Butch and Cassidy hid out in a Pokemon Center storage room, waiting to perform a heist.   
"Ok, you distract them while I swipe the Pokemon." whispered Cassidy.  
"Why do I always have to distract people? You know I'm better at lock picking than you."  
"Well, I make the rules, and you have to listen to me!"  
"Who says you make the rules?!"  
"I do."  
"I don't know if I should take orders from someone who seduces gay boys in closets."  
Cassidy's eyes lit on fire. "I did it out of spite!!!"  
Butch rolled his eyes. "Sure you did. I know you're hot for those gay boys. The wimpier, the better. James must be a sex god to you."  
"And I suppose you only go for the bitchy whore types, too."  
"I go for you, don't I?"  
Cassidy walked up to him and punched him in the jaw, knocking him onto the ground. She climbed on top of him and pinned his arms down. He was stronger than her, and rolled them both over so he was on top. He leaned close to her ear.  
"Thought you could dominate me?" whispered Butch as he started to rip her uniform off. Cassidy screamed, but was quickly muffled by the part he tore off being shoved into her mouth. She glared at him and struggled some more. He hiked up her skirt, and ripped off her panties. Butch laughed. "Don't try to act like you don't like it. You know you're turned on by this."  
Cassidy glared and he pulled the cloth out of her mouth, only to be replaced by his own. They kissed passionately. Her thoughts went to the previous day, with James. He could be dominated by her...hell, he could be dominated by anyone...  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth landed on the ground with a collective "Oof!". Meowth went off to find some firewood. They still had some instant soup mix left, so they were going to make that.   
They were alone again. When they said the motto, it seemed like everything was back to normal. They could talk again, pose again...  
Clouds rolled in, and a big thunderclap sounded, which launched Jessie and James into a fear hug. They looked at each other, felt the closeness of the other's body..  
It started to rain. They made a makeshift shelter out of what was left of the balloon.  
  
Meowth shivered at the rain, and saw other pokemon crowding in a large, hollowed-out log. He decided to go with them. It was warm and dry, and there was plenty of room for the other small pokemon in there. He started up a conversation with one, and soon he forgot all about the rain, and the tension he was seeing between Jessie and James, and other troubles he had.  
  
They shivered. Their uniforms had gotten wet. They took their Team Rocket jackets off and wrung them out. The rest of their uniforms were dry enough to keep on, it was just the jackets that got soaked. They sat in complete silence, listening to the rain outside.   
Jessie growled. "Why are we just sitting here!?"  
James blinked. "Why, what else would we be doing...Standing outside in the rain?"  
Jessie glared at him. "We could at least talk."  
"..I'm sorry, I just really don't have anything interesting to talk about..."  
"..It's not your fault." Jessie said, glaring.  
James thought. "Um...hey, remember when we were kids? When it was rainy, we couldn't play outside? In my school, we'd stay in and play dodgeball in the gym or something. I didn't like dodgeball, because everyone pegged me. I liked volleyball better." He smiled.  
Jessie smiled back. Then frowned again. "At my school, we'd just stay inside and sit there. It was the most boring thing ever." she growled. "Just like this!"  
James shrugged. "I'm sorry." he thought "Hey, I tried.."  
Jessie got starry-eyed. "I've seen situations like this in movies and soap operas and romance novels...There's a big storm, and the guy and the girl get trapped somewhere, alone, and their clothes are wet, so they have to take them off, and...and..." She blushed.  
James rolled his eyes. Then shrugged again. He admitted that he did like romance and that stuff...He held up his rose. "And they'd kiss?"  
Jessie nodded, still blushing.  
"Well, our uniforms are pretty much dry, so we don't have to take them off."  
Jessie facefaulted. He could be so dense. Wait a minute, he wasn't being dense! He knew what she was getting at! She rolled her eyes at him. "Yea, and in romance novels and movies, the guy is usually the dominant one."  
James shrugged. "I don't really read all that stuff."  
"Doesn't that happen in musicals, too though?"  
"Um...I guess...except in Little Shop, Bye Bye Birdie..."  
Jessie sighed. "You're hopeless."  
"Yes...I am.."  
Jessie smiled. And he admitted it freely. Maybe she didn't want the strong man type after all. Maybe she truly wanted to be the aggressor in the relationship....Maybe that's why those relationships in the past didn't work out. But it just looked better to have the man be the dominant one!  
James's voice cut into her thoughts. "...Do you want me to try it?"  
Jessie blinked. James was being bold? "Try what?"  
James blushed. "...Being the dominant one."  
Jessie made a mock-angry face. "And make ME the submissive?"  
James blushed some more. "..I guess..."  
Jessie nodded. This was going to be fun.   
They sat there. James blinked. ".....Aren't you going to do something?"  
Jessie fell over. She got up with a facefault. "No!! That's the point of this, remember? YOU'RE supposed to start!!"  
James nodded. "Ok..."  
Jessie sat there, looking at him. He was trying to think of something to do. He looked nervous. She sighed. "You could start with a kiss."  
James nodded, and he put his hands on her shoulders, and they kissed. They both opened their mouths and started to explore. James slid her black top down, so it was around her waist. She took her arms out of the straps. He undid her bra.  
  
Cassidy and Butch didn't hear the rain or the thunder.   
"I'll show you how much I dominate..." She stifled a scream as he pushed even harder, then he rolled her over onto her stomach.  
  
James leaned back, spent. He dismounted and laid down beside her. She caught her breath.   
"I enjoyed that." she said, smiling.  
"I liked it too." he said, blushing.  
"You were very....masculine."  
James laughed. "I know. It was weird."  
Jessie smiled. "Last time, I had great a reason to have sex with him." she thought. "I was mad at Cassidy...it was my way of getting revenge." She had to justify this time, too. She thought. "Well, I was just trying to help James. Yeah. For the future. I was bored, and James is going to find other girls in the future." Her heart stopped cold. James with another girl? She shook it off. "Sure. He will find other girls in the future....or guys....He'll find someone else." As she tried to convince herself of reality, tears started to form in her eyes. "It's true...I love him. That's why I wanted him to be in control even if just once." The tears rolled down her cheeks. James looked at her.   
"What's wrong, Jessie? Why are you crying?"  
Jessie thought. "I'm such a hopeless romantic. I can't just screw a guy, I have to fall in love with him, like some stupid, idiot moron girl!!"  
James put his hand on her shoulder. He saw Jessie cry maybe 3 times in his life. When they failed the Pokemon exam, when she told him about her past love, and when she lost the Pokemon Princess Festival dolls. When Jessie cried, it was serious. Jessie tried to recollect herself. James just sat there, offering himself for talking to.   
Jessie looked at him. She just had to know. "James, do you love me?"  
James blinked. There were a few times when Jessie's confidence would waver, and this was one of them. She was looking for reassurance in him. So that's why they had sex...she just wanted someone to make her feel good. It wasn't hard to be used when one had no will of his own.   
She looked at him, tears in her eyes, waiting for his answer. She was so beautiful and powerful...He hated to see her like this. Weak, helpless. He reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked at him, waiting for an answer.   
"I don't know."  
She looked shocked, and a bit angry. "What do you mean you don't know?"  
He thought for a minute. "Do you know if you love me?  
She blinked. He could be amazingly clever when he wanted to be. "I see....I see what you mean." She smiled. They both felt the same way. They were best friends, like brother and sister, like yin and yang, and having sex spurred a bit of emotion between them. But they could get through this.   
James reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry...I just don't know if my love goes beyond platonic...I don't even know if I like girls over guys..."  
Jessie returned the gesture. "Love is confusing. No rose is without a thorn. And about the girls over guys things...We could fix that over time." She winked. He smiled. "Maybe he did love Jessie, who knows. Stranger things have happened..." he thought as he nodded off to sleep.   
  
Butch laid down next to Cassidy, passing out from exertion. Cassidy tried to catch her breath. She was sore everywhere. It was true. This was the way she loved it. She was going to face the facts. Butch was her perfect man. Rugged, powerful, and rough. Jessie might like soft boys like James, but she liked MEN, and Butch was more of a man than James could ever be.  
  
Jessie smiled as she started to nod off. James could be a girl when he wanted to be, but he was a man, and there was no changing that. He certainly proved that he could at least feign masculinity. But there was still an innocence about him...a delicateness. She grinned evilly. She would never want to permanently dim that light, but she loved being in power. Wouldn't it be delicious...?  
  
The end..?  
Authors note: Wooo! another chapter done! Wow......WOW, I'ma gonna have to cut a LOT out for ff.net. I'll still keep a separate NC-17 version of it though, in my folder, for the occasional curious mind that wants to see the "full" version. (James was on top..that was the point of this one..Jessie was last time.) I'm thinking dirty thoughts right now. The ones that I put in Jessie's head...heh heh heh. No whips or nothing, she knows that would scare the poor boy..something that would give him pleasure, but still satisfy her BDSM craving. XD...Er, yea. Dunno if there's gonna be a 3, we'll see. As you may have noticed, I don't like writing Meowth that much. I like humans. HUMANS!! LOL. So..he's...still in a log somewhere. Poor Meowth. Everyone's getting action but him..Oh, and the Twerps. XD. Stupid twerps. Well, questions, comments, flames, general feedback is good. Thanks. ^_^ 


End file.
